Counterattack at the Gallows (episode)
Counterattack at the Gallows is the fourth episode of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2. Summary Lelouch deduces the nature of Rolo's Geass and convinces Rolo to spare him; in return, he will hand over C.C. Li Xingke confronts the Eunuch Gao Hai and kills him to take command of the consulate. As the deadline approaches, Guilford prepares to execute the captured Black Knights, until Zero appears, challenging him to a duel. Using the same strategy from the Black Rebellion, he causes confusion amongst the Britannian military as they are dumped into Chinese territory. While the Black Knights rescue the prisoners, Rolo tries to kill Lelouch for his betrayal. However, he takes a bullet meant for Rolo, giving the youth pause. Lelouch plays on his insecurities about his future and sibling relationship, convincing him to join his cause. Plot The scene flashes back to several years earlier. A group of men, presumably government officials, walk out of a Capitol-like building when a young Rolo suddenly walks in front of them. They try to pin him down, but Rolo activates his Geass. He then takes a gun out of one man's pocket and proceeds to shoot another in the throat, causing blood to fountain out. It is then revealed that Rolo, with the help of his Geass, has been trained to be an assassin since he was a toddler, and given the longevity of his career he knows about almost nothing other than killing and killing and killing, oftentimes going undercover. For this assignment, Rolo was tasked to be undercover as Lelouch's brother following the death of Clara Lanfranc, and although Rolo was skeptical since he never had a family and didn't know what it meant to be loved, he accepted. Additionally, he was given the order that, if Lelouch were to regain his memories, he would have to kill him. In the present, Lelouch questions if Rolo can stop time, but Rolo refuses to answer. Lelouch then realizes that Rolo can only stop people's perception of spacetime via a remote-controlled videotape; Rolo says that that won't help him, but Lelouch says that killing him would only cause trouble for Rolo. He explains that if Lelouch dies, there is no hope for Rolo to gain either of the two things that he has been seeking: C.C., whom Rolo can only capture by using Lelouch to bait her, and Rolo's own life, which can only be preserved if Rolo succeeds in his mission. Rolo doesn't believe him at first and chooses to focus on his mission, but Lelouch further promises that, by tomorrow, he will lure C.C. out of hiding, allowing Rolo to capture, in exchange for being allowed to live and Rolo also serving him. Meanwhile at the consulate, thinking that the Chinese as a whole have come to attack, Kallen and C.C. begin loading their guns, with Kallen being reminded of a battle they endured during the timeskip, deciding that they have to fight to stay with Lelouch. At that moment, Xingke comes in, and C.C. and Kallen taunt him into questioning his actions when Gao Hai (whom they know was Geassed into obeying Zero's every command) approved of the United States of Japan. Xingke says that he plans to kill Gao unless the Black Knights meet his demands. Kallen tries to shoot him, but C.C. intervenes by noting that he plans to frame Gao's death on them, and asks for Xingke's demands. At the same time, Lelouch and Rivalz are on a train to go file a report for a missing vehicle (Rivalz's bike, which they end up finding), while Lelouch, who is reading info on Rolo, notes that since Lelouch has him fooled, Rolo won't report anything new on Lelouch. However, he also notes that he needs to target Rolo's primary motivation or else risk losing his loyalty before his plan to save the Black Knights the next day. He also notes that he can't kill Rolo because that would give his identity away. He decides he will have to play student for a bit until Nunnally can be recovered, and questions how he will both save the Black Knights and stop Rolo with one stone. Meanwhile Rolo heads back down to the Office of Secret Intelligence meeting room where he overhears two men complaining to Villetta about another person he killed (his fifth victim) for merely touching his locket, and that they refuse to team up with him to get Zero. Rolo then decides to not enter the room, saying that the mission comes before the team. Meanwhile, as the other Black Knights begin chatting out of boredom, Guilford is notified that the Black Knights are approving of the executions, likely due to Xingke. Guilford also tells the Glaston Knights that, even if Zero does not show up, there is no chance for him to come ahead, as the Elevens will be watching and waiting for him to pull a miracle; even so, Guilford wants him to show up to get revenge for Cornelia, who has gone missing (prompting Guilford to keep a portrait of her in his room) and given up her royalty out of insane grief for Euphemia. At the same time, Xingke confronts Gao personally and questions why he would recognize the United States of Japan without the consent of the Chinese Federation itself and its empress. Due to Zero's Geass, however, Gao simply says that Zero must be pleased in every way for his own benefit. Enraged, Xingke throws a whip with a dagger tip and runs it through Gao's throat, killing him, after which he declares that a "Crimson dynasty" is dead. The next morning, Lelouch begins rummaging through data to try and work out a plan, but keeps on having Rolo be a possible hindrance. The execution starts to go under way, with many Japanese begging that a doubtful Tohdoh not be killed. Additionally, Chiba keeps on saying that Zero won't come for them since he abandoned them in the Black Rebellion, but Tamaki vehemently says that he will come. The OSI also prepares to look for C.C. among them, but Villetta seems to be sad about Ohgi dying. Meanwhile, David T. Darlton sets up a sniping position and prepares to avenge his father's death, when a soldier (Lelouch in disguise) comes to him to give him orders. Rolo, meanwhile, takes the identity of a man named "Lord Kimmel" to use while he is stationed, and decides that if Lelouch doesn't fulfill his promise, he will kill him. At the same time, Xingke tells Kallen and C.C. that if Zero appears, he will believe they mean no harm and recognize the USJ. When the time comes, Guilford announces to the desperate Japanese that, since Zero has not come, he was merely a fake. He orders his men in Sutherlands to take aim, provoking Kallen to shed tears and C.C. to get worried. Just as Ohgi is about to resign, Zero suddenly appears behind the crowd (as Rolo expected) in his old Burai, albeit alone, and declares to Guilford that if he kills the Black Knights, he will be killing soldiers, not terrorists. He then begins to slowly approach Guilford with his Burai, while the crowd begins murmuring, and the Student Council watches while Kaguya, Diethard, Rakshata, and Sayoko also watch, with Diethard telling Sayoko about a "future" plan; it is also shown that Rolo fed the OSJ false info about him and Lelouch being at the theater. Zero then rolls into the Britannian encirclement and invites Guilford to come out of his Knightmare to chat with him, but Guilford politely declines, saying that he wants to engage Zero in a Knightmare. Though Kallen is worried for Zero's safety since he is not skilled at combat and can't use his Geass, Zero hops into his cockpit. However, Zero decides to set some ground rules. First, neither of them can ask for reinforcements. Second, they will each have one weapon. Guilford decides to take his Gloucester spear, while Zero borrows a shield from a Knightpolice, which both Rolo and Tohdoh acknowledge is suicidal; Xingke is shown to be watching from a balcony and decides that, if Zero does not prove to live up to his expectations, he will use the Black Knights as bargaining tools. As Guilford and Zero prepare themselves, Zero asks Guilford what he would do if he had to fight evil: would he use evil to destroy the evil, or remain completely just and let the evil grow (as C.C. and Xingke note, evil will still exist in a paradox). Guilford declares he chooses the latter and charges Zero, but Zero says he chooses the former, and it is then revealed that he has Geassed an official to kill guards and push the buttons that will elevate the ground just like he did in the Black Rebellion. This causes all of the Britannians and Zero to start sliding down towards a cliff face. As Kallen and her troops move in to rescue the Black Knights, Bart L. Darlton tries to use his Knightmare to stay stable, and proceeds to try and shoot Zero (who deflects it by riding on his shield like a snowboard), only to be crushed and killed by the G-1 Mobile Base. When the Britannians eventually fall at the bottom, Zero declares that they are now in enemy territory, and orders the Black Knights to fight them if fought at. While Villetta makes preparations to find C.C., Alfred G. Darlton engages Kallen in combat, only to be killed. Edgar N. Darlton then tries to move in, but is stopped, as if they take any action in their territory, it would be equivalent to declaring war. At that moment, Rolo takes his Knightmare, called the Vincent into enemy territory, and the prisoners escape gunfire when Kallen blocks it. Rolo begins pursuing Zero, believing that he didn't keep his promise and deciding to kill him as a way to open his future, and as Zero tries to flee, Rolo slices off one of his Knightmare arms. Just then David fires a bullet directly at Rolo, with Rolo being unable to stop physical objects. Just as Rolo is about to get killed, Zero jumps in the way and takes the shot, sacrificing his remaining Knightmare arm and getting knocked over. Shocked, Rolo asks Lelouch why he would do that, and Lelouch says that, even though they are not brothers, their memories together might as well make them as such. It is then shown that all Rolo wanted was some love, which Lelouch is essentially giving him, and Lelouch then promises to give Rolo a loving future alongside him. Upon regaining his composure, Guilford tries to run Zero through by throwing his spear, but Rolo catches it, only to become further traumatized when Guilford questions "Kimmel's" allegiance. Villetta then calls both Lelouch and Rolo, and Zero picks up, telling her they are in the bathroom and that he'll keep Rolo out of danger. Xingke then forces the Britannians to surrender, to Guilford's frustration. That evening, Kallen reunites with the former prisoners, who express gratitude. Tamaki then asks who is piloting the Vincent, and C.C. says it can't be an adversary because he saved Zero. Rolo, meanwhile, goes into hysterics seeing C.C., so Zero tells him that he belongs with him, not Britannia. Zero then snickers to himself, and it is revealed that he Geassed David and gave him a complex set of instructions to deal with Rolo. Zero then snickers by realizing that Rolo mainly wants to take Nunnally's place in the world, and declares to himself that as punishment, in actuality he will use Rolo and then dispose of him. That night, a lone figure is shown standing outside Ashford Academy in school uniform - Suzaku. Characters in Order of Appearance Knightmare Frames in Order of Appearance Battles *Black Knights' Rescue Operation (Concluded) Powers or Abilities used *Rolo's Geass *Lelouch's Geass Quotes *"That's right, I can't remember how many people I've killed. Nobody counts the number of times they brush their teeth or eat a meal. Same with this. My Geass is suited to assassination. That's what I was told. So I kill. There was no other place for me." -Rolo *"Team? The mission is what's important isn't it? Who cares about the team?" -Rolo *"Convincing Rolo to wait bought me a little bit of time. As long as he thinks he can capture C.C., then he won’t report that I’ve regained my memories. Still, what’s his motivation? Doesn’t seem to be a desire for promotion in Britannia, or simple loyalty. Is there some other line of question I should be following? It’s a dangerous card, but it has its merits… I don’t have any time to hesitate, because tomorrow the Black Knights are scheduled for execution. So what do I do? Rolo knows about my Geass now; even if I manage to kill him somehow, the OSI would know that I’ve regained my memories. If that happens, Nunnally will be lost for good. Seems I’ll have to keep playing “Student” until I can rescue Nunnally. Fortunately, Guilford’s men and the Office of Secret Intelligence don’t seem to share information – that explains why they haven’t found the Knightmare that I hid. But that’s all I have in my favor. So what should I do? How do I save the Black Knights and neutralize Rolo at the same time?" - Lelouch's inner monologue. *"I have a question for you Lord Guilford. What do you do when there is an evil you cannot defeat by just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil? Or do you remain steadfastly just and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?" -Lelouch *"Trying to take Nunnally's place you little phony. I'll use you up and then throw you away like a piece of trash." -Lelouch *"Who does Rolo Lamperouge think he is? Pretending he is my little brother. I shudder from the disgrace. It's too bad, if he was someone who was really loyal to the OSI I could have had that sniper finish you off right there. Still you'll make a convenient pawn though I'll keep you in reserve a little longer. Never forget, all you are is a fake Nunnally. For now I'll play the game as if you really are my little brother but one day I'll use you for a most decisive move." -Lelouch (Preview for the next episode)